GOD! I'm Mad About You
by cristolitegirl
Summary: Draco and Harry are together I hope they don't get caught.


Draco  
  
Harry was frustrated. He wanted to talk to someone about this but he couldn't think of anyone. He couldn't tell Ron or Hermione.  
  
Ever since the end of his fifth year Harry has realized that he is gay. But he couldn't let slip the name of the person he had a huge crush on. He couldn't believe it himself. He had a crush on Draco Malfoy. Every time he saw Draco he tried to keep as far as possible. He would probably relax a bit if Draco knew how he felt about him. He knew he was stronger than this. He would just take a deep breath and tell Draco.  
  
The next day they had potions. He saw a certain blonde-haired boy. He stayed as far as possible. The farther he was the better. There wouldn't be a scene and there would be no blushing from him. But not Draco he had to have a scene.  
  
"Well, well if isn't Potter the Rotter and his two second bananas Weasel King and the Mudblood Queen.''  
  
"Listen ferret face we have no time or breath to waste on you so shove off,'' Ron said heatedly taking a few steps forward.  
  
"Let's go Ron,'' Hermione hissed and dragged him away from Draco. Harry, Ron and Hermione moved to the other side of the room. "I'd like to get a chance to pound that little jumped up git into a pulp,'' Ron said angrily, glaring at Draco who was talking to his fellow Slytherins and eyeing the three Gryffindors.  
  
"Malfoy thinks he's so great. I'd like to get another shot at him like I got in the third year. If I do get another chance I'll hit his head off,'' Hermione said heatedly.  
  
"You're quiet,'' Ron said looking at Harry. Harry looked up from his deep thoughts about Draco.  
  
"Yeah you haven't said anything since we got to the dungeons,'' Hermione stated.  
  
"I'm just thinking that's all,'' he replied.  
  
Harry looked across the room at Draco. "What an angel. How can anyone want to beat you up, my darling?'' he thought. "I've got to tell it's a must.''  
  
At the end of class he told Ron and Hermione not to wait for him. He and Draco were the only ones left in the classroom. Draco always the first to speak said across the room "What are you doing here Potter? Don't you have Weasel King and Granger to catch up with?'' he said smirking.  
  
"Actually I wanted to talk to you,'' Harry said calmly.  
  
"Well I don't want to talk to you,'' Draco snapped. "Please I have to talk to you,'' Harry said not pleadingly just calmly. Draco took up his things and walked out of the classroom leaving Harry staring at the place where he stood. Harry sighed and walked back over to his desk and took up his things and walked out of the classroom.  
  
"Make this quick Potter. I have better things to do than stand here and talk with you,'' said a voice from behind him. He gasped and turned. It was Draco leaning against the wall beside the classroom doorway.  
  
"I wanted to tell you that...wait a minute. Why didn't you leave?''  
  
"I figured that if you had to tell me something so urgent as you made it sound I might as well listen, I don't have to care. My curiosity got the best of me also. Now what is it?''  
  
"Okay this might be a bit hard to swallow. But I like you Draco I really do. I like you a lot,'' Harry said feeling a blush coming on. Draco looked at him tilting his head slightly. Obviously confused. "What?'' was all Draco could say as he stared at Harry. "Fine you don't want it that way. I love you Malfoy'' Harry said surprising himself.  
  
"I'll be going now,'' Draco said and started walking off. Harry looked at him sadly.  
  
"There goes the love of my life walking away from me and I doubt it if he knows just how I feel about him,'' Harry thought sadly.  
  
The next evening Harry decided to go down to the lake to think for awhile. He sat on the ground looking at the black still water.  
  
"Hi,'' came a voice from behind him. He looked up and saw Draco sitting down beside him. "Sorry about yesterday after class. It's just that it happened so fast and so suddenly right then and there. I heard what I've always wanted to hear you say. Because Harry I have feelings for you too,'' Draco said staring Harry in the eyes.  
  
Draco moved closer until their shoulders were actually touching. "You do?'' Harry asked him a bit surprised. "Yes I do,'' answered Draco. They looked passionately into each other's eyes. They leaned in for a kiss.  
  
Their lips touched. Draco's lips were warm and comforting against his own. He reached and put his hand on Draco's cheek. Draco's lips parted. Harry gave in and he felt Draco's tongue meeting his own. The heat of each other's tongue was possessing. They finally broke apart. Draco licked his lips. They stared at each other speechless.  
  
"Draco would you like to go steady?'' Harry asked him.  
  
"But what will everyone say?''  
  
"I'm surrendering everything Draco. You're the reason I go on and now I need to live the truth. We can make it through Draco. I've always wondered what would happen if anyone ever found out I'm in love with you, well I've broken free of that fear,'' Harry said passionately. "We don't have to let anyone find out.''  
  
"Okay I agree with you. But I have a reputation to keep so we still have to have scenes.''  
  
"Fair enough.''  
  
"Now stop talking,'' Draco said leaning on Harry's shoulder. Harry put his arm around Draco's waist. "I love you,'' Draco said. "I love you too.''  
  
I hope you liked it. I'll be upgrading so check back again. Review. 


End file.
